Expirience of the Heart
by LittleMoonStar
Summary: A bit of a Mary-Sue/Jane. This is more so about my character named Ayera and her part in KH2. All original characters within the game are included though.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't fair! Sora got everything, the Keyblade, the friends, the life and what did I get? Nothing. These thoughts raced through my mind as I race down Twilight Town to the Tram Common. I beat my feet as hard as I can down into the pavement feeling the painful shockwaves spike up my legs giving me a better reason to be hurt. Running in my blind fury I didn't notice the black portal vanish and reveal a black cloaked figure standing with its back to me. With a small cry I braced myself for impact and run right into the Nobody. I didn't think that since Roxas returned to Sora that the Nobodies were still returning to this place. The figure lurched forward slightly, like it'd braced itself before I'd made contact. I shook my head to get the brown hair from my eyes, sitting on my ass, my hands supporting my weight. It turned and stared down at me, its dark cloak masking the face I knew that was under the hood. Narrowing my eyes I glared the Nobody, but I was unarmed and can't do anything more. I can tell that this Nobody, whom was part of Organization XIII, was male from the way his cloak shaped his fit body. A snarl on my lips I watched him move his hands up to his hood, by this I was a little confused, was he going to show himself to me? Without another thought from me, he revealed his face. His spikey red hair waterfalled down his back and is bright turquoise eyes stared down at me.

"Well hey there," He said casually to me and folded his arms. I slightly turned my face from him and glared at him deeper, my upper lip starting to quiver. The silence was intense; I knew he was just waiting for me to say something back. But I was told not to trust him, not to communicate, that they were just lying beings that had no feelings.

"Why are here? What do you want? You know just as well I do that Roxas no longer exists, so what are you doing here?" I burst, still sitting on the ground in front of this Nobody.

He laughed a little and replied, "Whoa there tiger, calm down. I'm here on my own business." With that he turns away from me and continues down to the Tram Common.

I whip around to observe my surroundings, as this an ambush? I sit for a moment longer then jump up to my feet. I could see the Nobody a good distance away from me, just walking casually. I was puzzled, he'd been so clam and I didn't understand why. Well, I decided, I was on my way down there anyway so I might as well follow this Nobody. He didn't look back at me, to check if I was following him or anything the whole time I silently made my way down the paved hill. I, on the other hand, looked back with every few steps. I wasn't about to trust him. From the Tram Common I watched him make his way to the Station Plaza, unsure of his reason, but he didn't say anything or acknowledge my existence any further. It seemed he was engrossed in his own thoughts. So peculiar, I thought to myself and stopped to watch him go out of sight. I sighed and made up my mind that it wasn't worth it, being unarmed and all. I looked around, debating where I'd go next. The Sandlot seemed my only real option; anything else would bring back terrible memories. Memories that weren't exactly mine to begin with anyway. I didn't think I'd meet up with the Nobody again and at the time it wasn't my real concern, though he had distracted me from my anger. Now, on a bench in the Sandlot, my anger was back and full force. Hot tears stung my cheeks and pounded a fist or two into the wooden bench. I shouldn't have been angry, it wasn't Sora's fault he couldn't remember Roxas, and Roxas was just a Nobody after all. But I'd been watching him, I watched him fall apart and turn more and more into Sora. And now I was with the leftovers of the event. I quieted my thoughts and laid down.

"He wasn't even supposed to exist anyway. So what's the big deal anyway?" I asked myself and stared the setting sky. They didn't call this place Twilight Town for nothing. This place had some of the most amazing sunsets I'd ever seen. But it was just as fake as Roxas, it was something DiZ made up to house Roxas till he was needed. My mind wandered aimlessly back and forth between subjects and I caught up with it again thinking about the Nobody I'd run into. His turquoise eyes burned in my memory, I'd seen him before, talking with Roxas. I hadn't seen him that up close before and he was surely handsome. I rolled onto my side, I shouldn't have thought that. I shouldn't have human feelings for Nobodies, it's not like they would ever understand. I gave another sigh and sat up, my thoughts just wouldn't let me rest peacefully today. Standing now I let my feet take over and my eyes drag along, staring at the ground in front of me. The day had gone off pretty well, but she had fought with Sora right before he left for which ever world was calling to him. When I looked up again I was at the Station Plaza in front of the Clock Tower. I didn't see the Nobody anymore. I even looked up at where Roxas and his friends sat after their day was over. My hand made its way up to the back of my head and scratched the gnawing feeling in my mind. It was no real use though. It couldn't hurt to go up the tower; after all it seemed Roxas got a lot of thinking done up there. So I made my way up the tower silently, the thoughts turned off for the time being. If I'd liked the sunset down in the Sandlot then I about died when I saw how amazing it was from the tower.

"Whoa," I gasped faintly and I stopped moving to gawk at the sight before me.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it?" A masculine voice beside me responded.

I jumped slightly; my gaze was ripped away from the sunset and at the Nobody before me. It was the same from before; I guess I didn't think he'd be up here. I nudged myself back the way I came, but he wasn't looking at me, he was just transfixed on the setting sun. I noticed how his hair shown brilliantly in the fading light. My down deep brown hair glimmered in the sunlight. Now I understood why Roxas liked it up here so much. I took another fragile step back, not realizing I was already too close to the edge. I gasped as I lost my balance and struggled to regain it, my arms failing in every direction as I tried to remain atop of the tower. A black gloved hand caught mine in the midst of its flailing and brought me back off the edge.

"Be careful, okay tiger?" He whispered to me almost caringly and his bright turquoise eye pierced my vision. My eyes flicked to where our hands connected and pulled mine back quickly. He gave me another look and sat back down where he was. He didn't look at me again.

It felt like my tongue had swelled up, I couldn't think of just what to say other than, "Thanks."

I felt kind of dumb after saying it, but what else could I say? It's not like I really made conversations with Nobodies that often. In fact I didn't talk to many people anyway so I was just a dud with conversations. So I looked at my feet and wondered if I should leave or sit down.

"It's not going to last much longer, you should sit," The Nobody said as if reading my mind. Though I knew he wasn't watching I nodded and sat right where I was and huddled my knees in close to me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him and the sunset; he could just as easily push me off of the tower as he could save me. For the most part he just sat and watched the sun die away for the night. I could almost see him count the finale and then it was just the two of us, alone in the dark. Waiting a minute or two I stood with my eyes adjusted, the Nobody, again just a black figure a few feet away from me. I tried to come back the way I had came, this time watching carefully, as not to almost fall off again. I didn't like that the Nobody was behind me, but I'd really had no say, I left before him. I didn't try to see behind me as I made my way back down to Market Street; I didn't want to find out if he was still behind me. But when I reached Roxas's Usual Spot, where the Nobody and I had bumped into one another, I stopped and turned around. He was not there. I felt mildly disappointed and I slumped my shoulders. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, seeing as I spent most of my time in Hallow Bastion with the others, but I didn't really feel like leaving just yet. It was peaceful here and I was sure that Olette, Hayner, and Pence wouldn't show up till midday now that school had started for them. Cautiously I went in and sat on the old green Love Seat. The room was dark and cold, but it'd have to do for the night. I didn't want Leon to question where I'd been all this time. I laid down on my back with my legs hanging off one of the arms and clasped my hands together. I shut my eyes and soon I was asleep. I dreamt of the turquoise eyed Nobody.

My eyes fluttered open, still full of sleep. A Nobody stood in front me, watching me with bright eyes. Surprised I sat up and nearly fell off the Love Seat I'd been sleeping on. My heart pounded wildly, how long he had been there? Was he planning on taking me out finally?

"Relax, tiger. I thought you'd be here," He said and crossed his arms like he had before.

"My mine's not tiger, you know," I said with a grunt and I glared at the Nobody, "And why would a Nobody look for me unless you were planning on destroying me!" I accused and crossed my own arms.

The Nobody waved him hands in defense, "Cool it, I'm not here to "destroy you". Got it memorized?"

I turned my face and eyed him up and down, "I suppose. If you don't want to kill me, then why are you here?"

He gave me a look and replied, "I could be asking you the same question."

I continued to glare at this Nobody. Had he left the Organization? No that couldn't have been it, no one, from what I heard, left the Organization without dying sooner or later, "Well I asked you first." I demanded boldly.

With a rough sigh and a shake of his head the Nobody answered my question, "I had to get away for a while."

"Funny, same here," I confessed and hung my head, wallowing in yesterday's events.

The Nobody gave a small chuckle and reached behind his head in an awkward stance. I tensed automatically, thinking he was reaching for a weapon. His smile faded when he saw this and came closer to me, "If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have by now."

He had a point, but I wasn't so sure. I'd been told all Nobodies were selfish beings wanting to be whole again and would do anything to do that. I didn't think I had any idea why killing me would help them reach that goal but I wasn't about to let down my guard. I looked down at my hands, trying to find what to say next.

"You knew Roxas, right?" I asked quietly and continued to act preoccupied with my hands.

He straightened and looked away from me, "Yeah…" He murmured solemnly, his face fell and his body language went from easy to depressed.

I looked at him after watching his reaction, almost forgetting he didn't have a heart and couldn't feel sadness, "You know, you're a good actor, Nobody. I almost believed you for a moment."

He shot me a look at his dazzling eyes almost looking hurt he spat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should know very well what it means, being a Nobody. You have no heart, you can't feel the loss for Roxas like your expression showed," I explained, I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

The Nobody glared at me and turned away. He made his way out of the Usual Spot as if he was upset, he even went as far as throwing the ripped red curtain out of his way. I felt a pang of guilt stab at my stomach and I ran after him. I'd forgotten about his teleporting abilities and he was already gone. I looked down and scolded myself. He hadn't meant any harm and I had gone too far. Though it left me confused. He shouldn't have acted that way. He had no heart to feel upset or angry. So then why would he act in such a way? I left the area, still baffled by this Nobody. Unsure of what I should do with myself and not leave Twilight Town I ran back up the Station Plaza. I had some Munny left over from before, just enough to go to the beach to cool off. To my dismay the Train Station was closed till the next few days. I grumbled to myself and walked out back onto the Plaza. Hopeful I'd see him, I looked up at the Clock Tower. No dark cloaked Nobodies to be seen. I sighed and gave up, I needed to get my mind off of him.

Back down by the Tram Common I spotted the old hole in the wall. The one that went through to the woods leading to the haunted mansion. I didn't exactly want to go there, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. The chilly forest engulfed me as soon as I steped into it, the hairs on my arms began to stand up. I made my way through the trees, the mansion already in sight from where I was. Memories flash in front of my eyes, I was feeling pretty bad for Roxas at this point in time when I was following him. I stopped and stared at the large gate, which had been opened by Roxas's Keyblade right before he joined back with Sora.

"Oh, why did I come here anyway?" I asked myself out loud. I stamped my foot and turned back only to stop in my tracks. A Dusk stood before me, waiting for me to move. Frantically I looked around for something to defend myself with. I had a Keyblade once, but that was before Sora had woken up. Now it had left me. I'm not the kind of girl to run away screaming, but I honestly didn't know what I was going to do about this Dusk.

"You better not come any closer you Dusk!" Even though I knew it wasn't able to understand what I was yelling I tried it. Well it didn't try to kill me yet, so that must have been a good sign. I started to sweat, we couldn't just stand here staring at each other forever. One of us would have to make a move at some point. Before I could turn to the safety of the mansion it lunged for me. Disregarding all of my fighting training with Leon and Yuffie my knees buckled under me and my arms went into an X to try and block the Dusk's attack. Teeth gritted I waited in sheer panic for its attack to deal its damage. When it took longer than it should have I opened one eye hastily and watched it vanish. The vivid eyed Nobody stood still in attack stance with his back in facing me. I could see his two chakram's blazing. My breath caught in my lungs and I stared wide eyed at him.

He turned sharply on me with his eyes ablaze, "What were you thinking? How could you just stand there and let it come at you! Don't be so dumb! Got it memorized?"

"Then why did you intervene if you were just going to yell at me later!" I shouted back, still on the ground, my legs shaking from the encounter.

"I couldn't just watch you get attacked by that Dusk! There was no way, I had to help you!" He answered and his chakram's vanished. He didn't say anything more, he only walked up to me and offered his hand.

I stared it as if it were poisonous for a second, then accepted it. He was doing it again, acting like he really cared. I didn't understand it, I couldn't understand it. He'd saved me twice now, and all I'd done was insult him time and time again. I looked up at the Nobody my eye widening and narrowing as I thought about it more and more. He stared back at me, thinking, just as I was.

"You've saved me twice now, you know," I stared blankly, still gazing at him.

A faint glower was in his expression this time, "What of it?"

I looked away and shrugged, I say only saying something to say something. There wasn't any real reason behind my words when I spoke to him. The mixed feelings he was giving me messed with my training to a point where I just couldn't function properly, "Well, would you like anything in return?" I was regretting this question later. I almost felt stupid for asking it.

The Nobody scratched his head with another on his chin. His eyes moved from side to side above him as he thought. With a snap of his fingers he must have decided his prize, "Tell me your name."

I gave him a look, about to protest to his claim, but it was my offer to begin with, "Alright, fair enough," I started and let out a breath, "My name is Ayera."

With this answer he pondered it for a moment, "Axel." He declared with a firm nod.

"What?" I asked him as one of my eyebrows raised in question.

"Axel is my name. Got it memorized?" He scoffed lightly and smiled. For a moment I was mesmerized by the combination of a white smile and shining eyes.

I lowered my head and my gaze. In determination I clenched my fists ready to walk past him, Leon would kill me if he found out I was conversing with a Nobody, "Anyway, thank you again. I have to be going now. My friends will be wondering where I've gone to." I strode carefully past him, avoiding his stare as he watched me off. I didn't if he'd disappeared or didn't move because when I'd reached the Tram Common he wasn't behind me. Telling myself it was for the best I returned to the old Gummi Ship, offered to me by the Kind himself.

With my fight with Sora now far from my mind I wandered around Hallow Bastion. I was stalling, I didn't want to suddenly reappear in Merlin's house after I'd been gone. I couldn't avoid being questioned. It was for my safety after all. Sure I wasn't there most precious member, but they did care for me. They all cared for each other, it was a friendship thing I guess. I recalled the first time we'd come to Hallow Bastion, the place was a mess and they'd done an awful lot of work while Sora was away. That was when she'd had her own Keyblade. Without it, she realized she felt like a part of her was missing, like an arm or a leg. She felt like she was nothing without the Keyblade and she secretly wished she could have its power returned to her. What a selfish thought for her to have though, she didn't want to betray her friends trust and shook the thought from her mind.

"Ayera! There you are!" Yelled the ever chipper Yuffie. She bounded up to her with a smile glued to her face. A glimpse of worry flashed through her face before it vanished by the grin she carried with her.

I looked around, Leon was usually with Leon, hopefully this was no one of those times, "Hey, Yuffie. Here I am." I tried to sounds somewhat reassuring.

"Where've you been? Leon's been throw a big one since you fought with Sora!" She chirped and threw her hand dramatically over her head, "You should talk to him once you get back to Merlin's house."

I put my hands on my hips, I was nearly 18, they didn't need to worry about me as much as they did. I nodded my head at Yuffie and she left me in a bound. Well at least I knew Yuffie didn't care where I went, just as long as I checked back in after a while. I was sure the others wouldn't take it so lightly. Up a few stairs and around a few corners I could see Merlin's house. Butterflies filled my stomach I as drew closer to it. I'd have to compose myself if I wanted Axel to remain a secret. Maybe I was only overreacting, but caution was one thing I'd been taught well. Nervously I opened the door, only to find Cid and Aerith hunched over the big computer screens typing away at codes and plans.

"Uh, hi guys. I'm back," I tried timidly. I didn't think Aerith was any real threat but Cid might have a go at me.

"Oh Ayera, Leon wants to talk to you. He should be on his way right now, he just left to go make some repairs," Aerith clarified, her face full of worry for me. Leon was a quiet leader kind of guy. He was pretty easy going, but you didn't want to get on his bad side any time soon. I wasn't afraid I'd made to his bad side, I was afraid that'd he'd give me some mellow-dramatic talk about how important this mission is and how important I am to the team. I gave her look, gesturing that I understood and sat on a bench, waiting for Leon's return to blast my self confidence away.

Moments later the door opened and Cid turned around, facing Leon. He pointed in my direction and my heart sank. Leon faced me, the hard look that was on his face seemed harder than usual. He didn't say a word to me, I knew he wouldn't start talking till we were alone though. The silence in the room, besides Cid's typing, made me uncomfortable. I squirmed in my seat as Leon walked over to me. I could see the scar on his face wrinkled every now and then with thought. Would he actually burst out at me now?

"So, you're back," He said in monotone. He stopped in front of me and stared at me while I sat as casually as I could without crawling out of my skin.

I smiled weakly, "So I am. Did anything eventful happen in my absence?"

He glowered down at me harder, my smile faded fast, "Ayera, this is not a joke."

"Who says I'm joking? Leon it's not like I've been much use as of late anyway. I have no weapon, and no uber intelligence like Cid over there," I sternly held my ground and said my words firmly.

Leon's face hardened again, "Exactly, what if you were attacked by the Organization? What would you do then if we weren't around?"

"Oh please, like the Organization would really want me," I bleated.

"You could just as easily be used as a pawn, they do want us gone. Unless you're forgotten why we do this," Leon threatened a sharp look in his eye.

My breath caught in my throat, "How dare you! Don't question my loyalty to you guys!" Growling I stood up with a fist clenched. I didn't need another fight.

Aerith, being as quiet as she was placed one hand on me and one on Leon, "That's enough you two." She broke into the fight before fists could fly. I stood and stared up at Leon, challenging him, though I only came up to his chin. I pushed passed the two of them, I wasn't going to leave again, but I wasn't going to stay here.

"Where are you going now?" Leon shouted as I roughly opened the door.

I shot a lethal look to him and sassed, "You don't need to know where I go every time I leave!"

With that said and done I walked out, slammed the door harshly. I huffed and balled my fists and I walked to the bailey. It seemed quiet enough there for me to hide without leaving to another world. I looked upon the sea of Heartless the base of the castle, how could I forget what they stood for? They basically reminded me every day when I was given the list of things that needed to be fixed or done. Sure the progress they'd accomplished within a year was outstanding but it was slowing down every week. They could face the Heartless without Sora now that I had lost my Keyblade. He was their key now. My head shot up, their key. It made the wielder of the Keyblade sound like a tool. The thought left a bad taste in my mouth. I pounded a pale fist into the stone window I was looking out of. Looking down, more than out like I had been I spotted a few Dusk patrolling the outside rim of Heartless. I grit my teeth and my eyes gazed over. I wished things would just end, I wished that this war between the Nobodies, the Heartless, and us would end so I could just live without having to constantly defend herself.

The reflection made me think of Axel, the Nobody that saved my life, twice. I wanted to ask them, my friends that is, why a Nobody would do that, if they only thought about themselves and being whole again. Why would he defend me, even fight for me when he didn't even know me. And why I felt so empty even though it was I who carried a beating heart in my chest. I bit my lower lip till I could taste blood in my mouth. I bothered me so much that it encased my mind and made me rethink everything I learned. I groaned to myself and looked up at the fading sky. The sunset wasn't nearly as dazzling as Twilight Town's. I wondered how much longer it would be there, now that it had no real purpose anymore. I closed my eyes and thought about being on top of the clock tower, the sun setting in fabulous reds, oranges, and yellows. It made me again think about Axel, his red spiky hair that contrasted with this cool but intense turquoise eyes. I smirked as his image made its way into my mind, I could even hear his voice barking at me about being careful.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice broke my day dreaming. Eager to hear Axel's voice again my mind made it his, but when I opened my eyes it was just Leon that stared back at me.

My heart fell, "Just Twilight Town."

Leon chuckled and moved closer to me to try and see what I was seeing, "Is that were you went?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," I explained and made room for Leon, "I knew Sora was too busy to go back there any time soon."

Leon grunted what I took as agreement and then it was just silence. I wanted to talk to him about Nobodies, but I didn't want him to get suspicious. I supposed that if I just talked about the Dusk's then I could move onto Organization XIII and it wouldn't rise a question about why I was asking, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

"Ayera? Ayera are you listening?" Leon questioned with a frown on his face.

"Huh? What?" I stammered and shook my head away from the clouds.

He laughed, in a way only Leon could, and answered, "You're really out of it today, aren't you? Anyway, I'm heading back. You should too."

"Yeah, okay Leon."

"See you in the morning Ayera, I'll be needing your help," Leon called as he walked out of the bailey.

Again I was left to myself and my thoughts. What kind of help could I be used for anyhow? I gave up on chasing that thought any further, it seemed I'd have my hands full for the next couple of days. Carelessly, I wondered how Axel was doing and if we'd ever see each other again. Leaving the bailey with a smile I left my remaining thoughts by the window to wither away so I could live like I had before I'd met the Nobody.

In my own bed in my own room it felt weird after using the Love Seat the night before. Though it was significantly warmer and quieter I still felt like something was missing. I think what was missing was Life. The "Usual Spot" as Roxas and his friends had referred it to was lived in often with both good and bad times. My room was hardly ever slept in, as I was always on the job and often times sleeping right there on the spot after being so tired. Now I was just in a room that was Lifeless and dark. I rolled over without another thought about Twilight Town and went to sleep as best I could.

When I woke that morning I was greet with the crisp light from the sun. I half expected to see Axel's eyes staring at me like they had been. I couldn't seen to stop thinking about Axel. I thought about him before I fell asleep and as soon as I woke up. This Nobody had a big impact on me for some reason and I hoped it wasn't something that was easily noticeable by others. I got up with a groggy feeling in my head. I didn't think I'd slept all too well that night. I had better sleeps on concrete and old sofa's , and now this Nobody wouldn't leave my mind. Everyone was already up and busy when I left my room. Yuffie was shuffling with some papers and scuttling across the floor and out the door. Cid was taking a smoke break, but still sitting at his computer. I didn't know where Leon or Aerith was, they might have been down by the castle or something.

"Oh! Ayera you're awake now, good!" Yuffie's voice make me flinch, I wasn't ready for her high pitched noise, "Sora's back, something happened so Aerith and Leon are going to help him. They wanted me to tell you to go find them."

I grumbled and my brows furrowed but I complied and left Merlin's house without any real objection. I didn't get very far, Sora and the others were making their way to the house. Sora looked up at me and stopped listening to Donald talking to him. He shot a weak smile and I tried not to glare at him. His dramatic blue eyes stayed on me as they neared and slowly the conversation died until everyone was staring at me and Sora. The air around us was mildly tense, but I wasn't about to start another fight, for now.

"Hello Sora," I greeted keeping a placid chill in my voice.

"Heh, heh, hiya Ayera," Sora smiled wildly at me trying to dispel the ehde in my tone.

Leon grunted and pushed passed Sora to get to me, "Did you just get up?"

Debating whether or not I would answer I thought about all of the snarky things I could say to him. I played with the idea in my head for a good minute or two before finally saying to him, "Maybe, but then no one told me I had to be up at a certain time." Sure it wasn't snarky, but I suppose it worked. I strutted past the five without another word, Sora presence triggering a violent streak that hid itself when he was away. I wasn't completely sure why I hated him so much, everyone just about loved the guy. Maybe it was because when I saw his Keyblade it made me think of my own. After everything being pretty dormant a Dusk popped out in front of me, I wanted to keep my cool, I wanted to get rid of it myself, but I had nothing on me. I yelled at the thing, another Dusk appeared. I was startled when Sora and the others didn't come to my rescue right away. I heard a shout from behind me someone tell me to get down and I ducked. Sora's Keyblade soared above my head. My first instinct kicked in and I grabbed for it. The metal felt good on my palm and again I almost felt whole. I swung the blade at my attackers with full force, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I made contact and swerved around it to get it confused. I did this a few more times and the Dusk's finally exploded and were gone.

The Keyblade flashed out of my grasp, making me cry out. I turned to see it back in Sora's willing hands and he stood staring at me. He didn't know that I was able to wield the Keyblade, the others did, but they were just as surprised. I stared down at my hand, my wholesome feeling gone and again I felt weak and dependent of others. I realized that time had gone back to normal when my long brown hair smacked me in the face. I parted it with a huff and look on as Sora was still trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"Whoa," I heard the air come out of Sora. Donalds mouth lay agape on the ground and Goofy's expression was just as priceless.

"Ayera, what was that all about?" Leon barked at me, I wasn't sure why he sounded upset.

I shrugged and answered, "I have no idea. It was just impulse to grab the Keyblade and fight. Sheesh calm down Leon."

Sora ran up to me, now out of his shock, "I didn't know you could use the Keyblade!" He exclaimed.

"Um, yeah. What did you think happened to it while you were gone?" I snorted and waved his excited off like it was dirt on my shoulder.

Sora's expression changed and he gave me a frown and didn't say anything more. Getting the picture he turned away rapidly recovering his composure. I glared at him deeply. I wanted to run again, but this time I knew that they're either follow me or try and stop me. Perhaps they didn't care what I did after I treated Sora the way I had. Maybe they'd be too mad at me to want me around I could just disappear with Twilight Town once DiZ got rid of it. My mind was made up, I was going back to Twilight Town to cool off again. Perhaps I'd even stay longer than just a day. Who knew what I was going to do and who knew what I would run into.

I made it back to my Gummi Ship without interference and with luck I'd make it back to Twilight Town without having to deal with the people I called friends. The journey was pretty uneventful though Chip and Dale did give me a hard time telling me that I needed to go back to Hallow Bastion. I tried to ignore them for the most part. When I'd reached Twilight Town I immediately saw Pence, Hayner and Olette. Maybe I could make friends with them.

I walked up to them casually with a friendly smile of my face, "Hello, my name is Ayera. I'm new here."

Hayner only waved to me but Olette said, "Don't mind Hayner, he's just in a bad mood because he hates homework. I'm Olette by the way. And this is Pence."

I nodded politely when something dark formed caught my eye in the underground tunnels, but it flashed out just as quickly as it appeared. My stomach lurched into my throat, could it have been Axel? Was he still hanging around Twilight Town? I told Olette that it was nice meeting them but I had to go for the time being. They seemed to take it okay and didn't try to follow me as I disappeared into the dark tunnels. It wasn't so dark that I couldn't see, but it was dark enough that I couldn't see the far away corners. It was pretty cold now that I was out of the sun, I could see my breath and I shook a little from the cold. I wanted to call out to Axel, but I didn't want to sound like an idiot if it wasn't him. If it was a Heartless I certainly didn't want to give myself away. About ten feet away from me I could see a hooded Nobody. I didn't know if it was Axel or if it was another Organization member.

"What are you doing here?" It said to me in a very deep menacing voice. This was defiantly not Axel.

"I wanted to know who you were!" I shouted, "And why you were here, what do you want?" The figure didn't answer me but took a step closer. I don't scare easily but this Nobody took its toll on my nerves. This Nobody walked closer to me full of confidence, I didn't know what his deal was. When he was close enough to me that I could make out good detail on his cloak he stopped and raised his hand. A dark Keyblade lay in his hand that was outstretched to me. My hands went up to protect myself but they paused when my eyes locked onto this Keyblade.

"I'm here to give this to you," He said and chills went down my spine.

I looked at it with wide eyes, unsure of what to do, "Who are you? Are you a part of the Organization?" I asked meekly.

He didn't say anything like I'd hoped, he only shoved the black Keyblade into my hands and vanished in a dark portal. The Keyblade didn't vanish like I thought it would. It didn't do anything, it just was there in my hand. I felt it over, making sure it was real, when I couldn't find anything fake on its outside I held it out in my right hand an arm's length away from me. I swiped the air with it and it felt like an extension of my arm. The feeling left prickles on my skin and I smiled at my new friend. When it faded from my hand I got a little worried and called it back to me, it came willingly and left when I told it to. Excited now I ran from the tunnels filled with an immense joy. I leapt into the air, picking up a stick as I did so, and play fought, pretending the stick was my new Keyblade.

"What's got you so happy?" A familiar voice sounded behind me.

I twirled around to see Axel with a strange look on his face, "Oh nothing." I said with a small smile.

"So where've you been, Ayera?" Axel asked, I shivered when he said my name.

"Just away. You?" I dropped my stick and walked around him, a feel of warmth encased me suddenly.

Axel's eyes fixed firmly on me and he replied, "I've been looking for you actually." He sounded pretty serious and it got me worried for a moment, was he turning on me? I'd let down my guard and this was it, but this time I had a Keyblade.

Bewildered by this statement I got into a fighting stance, "Why's that?" My voice darkened, how could I have dropped my guard so easily.

"Relax. I wanted to warn you. There's an Imposter roaming wearing the Organization's uniform. We don't yet know why, but he could mean trouble," Axel clarified to me and my stance loosened, but I was still on the balls of my feet ready for anything.

My mind snapped me back to the man in the tunnels. He hadn't told me if he was from the Organization and I didn't think I'd made friends with them any who. My eyes widened with worry and Axel noticed. He looked behind him, wondering if I was looking at something, when he didn't see anything thing he walked closer to me.

He looked directly into my eyes, "What's wrong?" Concern filled his voice.

"I already met him. Back in the tunnels," I stammered quietly and looked down at my hand, the one that had been holding the Keyblade he gave me.

"And he didn't hurt you did he?" Axel cautioned examining me with his eyes.

I stepped away from him, in a slight daze, "Wait why do you care? I have to go back, I have to tell them."

"Ayera, back to where? Are you alright?" Axel frantically asked and grabbed onto my shoulders.

Thankfully that's all it took to get me back to reality, "I have to go back to Hallow Bastion, I have to warn Leon." I confirmed sharply, "It'll take me a few hours but I'll get there by tomorrow morning if I leave now." I started to walk away from Axel, he was following me closely.

"Wait, let me take you. It'll be faster that way," He offered and a portal came up out of nowhere.

I hesitated, this could all be a rouse. He could be deceiving me and I could be lost forever if I went with him. I started to stretch my hand out to take his, to lead me to the awaiting portal. I stopped and looked at him with fear. He tried to give me a reassuring smile and held his hand out to me. I leaned my body away from his as my breathe caught. It was now or never, I had to make up my mind. My top priority was to warn my comrades, whether I was mad at them or not, my loyalty had to be unwavering and this would defiantly support that I was still faithful to them. Again I outstretched my hand toward his, slowly, waiting to see if he'd grab me suddenly and fling me into the portal. As my hand slowly grasped his I saw him relax and I did too. As long as he held to my hand I felt like I wouldn't get lost. He walked me to the portal and he started to disappear into it. I froze when it was just part of his upper torso and his head. I had to go, I could just back out now. I stepped, expecting to be swept away but this black thing in front of me. It was unbelievably firm for a portal, not that I'd been in any up until now. I hoped he knew just where he was going so we didn't end up any place weird. As Twilight Town faded behind me I sucked in a breath and held it, waiting to find the other end of the portal. Being inside it was weird, all of these dark but flashy colors flew by me and made me dizzy. If Axel wasn't holding onto my hand I would have freaked out and perhaps gotten lost in this weird portal world. A few minutes after standing with Axel I could see the end, and I recognized it. It was right inside the bailey, I couldn't believe how fast and accurate this thing was. It made me wonder how it worked. Once out I let go of Axels hand. He stood behind me and I took off in the direction of Merlin's house immediately.

Thinking of who was behind me I turned to find him standing next to the portal looking at me, "You shouldn't follow me any further. Someone might see you." I informed him with a fretful look smeared across my face.

He put a hand behind his head and chuckled, "Heh, yeah you're probably right." He replied sheepishly.

I gave him a quick nod, turning as I did so and bolted to Merlin's house. I wasn't sure just how urgent this news was, but I was pretty sure that they did need to know before someone got hurt. In all my urgency a Heartless appeared as I was about to turn a corner. I growled and called for my Keyblade. It didn't even think about not using it, even though I knew it might not be trustworthy. I cut at the Soldier Heartless as it tried to attack me but soon I won it over and it blasted away from me. I didn't see anything else that could disturb me so I kept running toward Merlin's house. I hoped that I wouldn't have to terminate another Heartless because I didn't want the others to know about my Keyblade. I rushed in, now panting and out of breath. They all stopped to stare at me, concern struck all of their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked and raise a hand to the base of her neck.

I slightly nodded and shook my head and held up a finger to let me catch my breath, "Wait…I've got…news." I panted. Standing up straight I inhaled deeply, calming myself and my breathing, "If you didn't already knew, there's an Imposter dressed as one of the Organization. I don't know what he's up to or what his deal is. So just be on the lookout, he's not a part of them." I finished and walked toward them with even steps. My mind went back to the moment in the tunnels, how mysterious he'd been when handing me the black Keyblade.

"Who told you this?" Leon asked me.

"Well I…" I stopped in my tracks, they didn't know about Axel and that's who told me, "I…talked…to him." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Leon came close to me, "And he didn't hurt you?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I stammered and looked away from him, "Well no not exactly. But he did warn me to stay away from Twilight Town. He wasn't at all like Organization. I just thought you guys would want to know. You know?"

Merlin stepped up to me, sensing my retreat, "And we're glad you did, Child."

I looked at them all, staring at me, waiting for me to say something. To my dismay I couldn't think of anything. I just raised an eyebrow and shifted my eyes uncomfortably. Sora said a few things to me, but I didn't completely understand just what he was trying to tell me, my mind was on the Keyblade that had been given to me. Maybe I should have told them, but what if they told me to never use it, I just couldn't do that. I liked the power it gave me, the feelings I felt when I used it. Thankfully, after I'd shared all the information that I wanted to they returned to being busy. Leon eyed me carefully and I shrugged, dipping my head. Their conversation revolved around the imposter, Sora mentioned that the King wore a cloak like the Organization, but I quickly told them that I'd have known if it was the King or not. Now that my job was done I wandered toward the window, silently. I couldn't think of what else I should or could do. I wondered where Axel had gone off too and if, now that he knew where to find me, he'd come and see me here instead of Twilight Town.

I was deep into my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder, it was Goofy, "Do ya think you could come along and help us deal with the Heartless by the Castle, Ayera?" He asked with a smile.

My mouth opened without saying anything, Donald and Sora were waiting for my answer, "But I don't have anything to fight with." I notified pointedly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Gosh well Yuffie said she'd fix you up with somethin'," He finished and turn to Yuffie whom had joined the conversation suddenly.

"Yeah, I have something I think you'll be good at using!" She chirped and bounce over to a door with, what I suspected, unused weapons. She sorted through the dark mess and pulled out two silver rounded blades that looked kind of like Axel's chakrams. She handed them to me, they felt awkward in my grasp and I almost called for my Keyblade instead, but thought better of it. Maybe if I was alone with some of the Heartless I could use it instead of these things. I dipped my head in approval and soon we were out the door, me, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Though the little, sleek, chakrams were awkward and light they worked fairly well and they got the job done. At one point we were surrounded by several different Heartless and we took care of them quickly. I longed for my Keyblade, but I couldn't use it until Sora, Donald, and Goofy were well out of sight. We cleared a steep path up to the castle and continued on. We weren't trying to exterminate all of the heartless right then and there, but we were trying to get rid of some of them. At one point I found myself alone. The others fighting off somewhere to my left, I could hear them call out names as they passed off potions. I smirked at the unknowing Heartless that surrounded me and set my chakrams down beside me. I called for my black Keyblade and it came readily, waiting to deal damage to its enemies. This was what it was made to do and it did its job well. Twisting and turning gracefully, the power in my hand just an extension of my body I flung the helpless Heartless into the air and leapt upward, with a long attack combo in mid air I landed and watched the Heartless die away and I was alone with nothing to attack. No Heartless anymore eager to attack at me. I released my Keyblade and picked up the unused chakrams to hear clapping behind me. Frightened I turned quickly to find a dark cloaked figure standing before me. I looked to my far left, Sora was still busy fighting the Heartless.

"You catch on quick. That was very impressive," He said in a mellow tone, his clapping stopped. It was the same person from the tunnels, the one that had given me the Keyblade.

I thought about calling the Kayblade back, but fought the urge, "Who are you?" I demanded, curling my fingers tightly around my little silver chakrams. I put a scowl on my face to try and show that I meant business. I stood at a ready stance, prepared for anything from this stranger. The man chuckles and take off his hood, revealing a man with long, white, spiky hair. A cloth that's tied around his eyes, this is man blind? I asked myself and pause.

"Just a friend," He said calmly turning around and disappeared into a portal.

"Why do you keep doing that to me!" I shouted, though I knew he could hear me. Frustrated I glanced to my left, Sora and the others were making their way over to me.

Sora stopped and gave me a funny look, "Who were you talking to?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh, no one. Just myself. The chakrams worked great, by the way. I'll have to thank Yuffie," I lied and turned around to go back the way I had come.

"Where are you going Ayera?" Donald asked me as I ambled away from them.

I paused and glanced just over my shoulder and answered, "I don't want to stick around any longer." Thankfully they made it easy for me and they didn't say anything as I continued my way to the bailey. Why the bailey of all places I wasn't so sure, but I had a feeling that I needed to watch what was going on down below.

I stood by the far window gazing out across the gorge, no Heartless could be seen from this distance but I knew they were there, waiting to kill of be killed. I couldn't believe they were so brainless, just as I couldn't believe that someone with no heart could almost feel friendship. Not that I was calling Axel my friend, he was just a Nobody after all. Though we did share a common connection. We both missed something we "cared" for. I, the power of the Keyblade and him, Roxas. I leaned on my elbows and watched the out the window until I thought I heard someone coming up behind me. I straightened my posture and started to turn my head when it was grabbed by someone unknown. I almost paniced when it started talking to me.

"Stop using the Keyblade that was given to you. It'll only put you in danger, do as I say Ayera," The deep unfamiliar voice whispered to me and the pressure on my head released. I whipped around quickly only to find that I was alone. I called my Keyblade, disobeying the stranger, I held it ready out in front of my tensed body. My eyes flicked all over the bailey, they couldn't have gotten away so easily could they? I let out a breath, unsteady and shaking. Ever since I'd met Axel my world had seemingly changed for the worst. No it wasn't my meeting Axel, it was Sora returning. My blood began to boil, I wanted things to back to the way things were. I started to walk , thinking I could just leave on my Gummi Ship when I realized it was still at Twilight Town. I groaned and put a hand on my face. I balled my fists at my sides how could get into contact with him? I didn't even know where he was.

"Axel!" I shouted at the air as I spun around for any sign of a dark portal that could be him.

To my surprise a portal did show, though that person that stepped out of it was not Axel. His sandy hair was like a small wide fohawk and he was in the same Organization cloak as Axel. He looked at me and groaned to himself. I paused and gave him a questioning expression before I again called my Kayblade.

"Oh not another one!" He cried and did a circle, "Boy did they choose the wrong guy for this."

I squinted my eyes at him, "Wrong guy for what?" I demanded and took a step forward trying to be intimidating. I ground my teeth together as he gaped at me. A look of horror struck his face and he spun around as the portal he came through not long ago came back. I thought I must have done something to scare him off when a dark moving shadow appeared behind me. I twisted as fast as I could to see just what was behind me, a massive swarm of Heartless were heading towards the open stone window of the bailey. Straight for me. Panic rose in beads of sweat on my skin, my eye dilated and my mouth dried of its moisture, no one could hear me from the bailey if I were to scream. With my Keyblade in my hands I took a few steps forward then unleashed a fast, hard run in the other direction. I didn't need to get caught in the small space of the bailey while fighting, I needed room, I needed air. I heard the Heartless slam into the two windows of the bailey, I didn't dare look behind me now, I had to get away from the bailey. In an open space by the gate leading to the remnants of the castle I faced my foes. A loud hum filled my ears and it made me dizzy. I swum blindly, twirling my dark Keyblade in my hand every way. Heartless surrounded me, they were everywhere so hitting them was not much of a problem. I got a hard hit on my back and it knocked the wind from my lungs, I collapsed onto the ground for a brief moment, trying to force oxygen back into my lungs. I stabbed to my left, bouncing on anything that supported my weight. I was getting pretty beat up, I didn't think I was capable of defeating them all by myself. My mind raced and my eyes flashed through the mass of Heartless. There's wasn't much of an escape that I could see. Dodging an attack to my chest I did my best at a back flip, landing on the helpless foes that had gotten beneath me. Jumping again one of the Rapid Thrusters got under my feet when I wasn't expecting it. It killed my balance and soon I was on the ground again. Shadows invaded immediately, covering me head to toe. Just as darkness was about to consume me I heard a shout from above. I could tell who it was but I shouted some obscene word and tried to reach my hand to help my savior find me. I choked before I could get another word out, the Shadows were scratching away at every part of my body. I stung all over, but none had tried for my heart. With one more thrust I launched my hand up into the air. I was yanked violently upward, the Shadows flying off of me like flies.


	2. Chapter 2

Power drained and beaten I tried my best to keep my eyes open, to see who it was that saved me from becoming a Heartless. Just as his face came into view my vision failed me and I fell into the darkness called unconsciousness. I never got to see just how the multitude Heartless were taken care of, but I guess the thought didn't hit me until I found myself lying on a hard metal bed with shadowy figures standing above me. I heard muffled voices and faces faded from view. I hated that I had absolutely no power left within me, I felt so drained, lifeless almost. I swung my head in a senseless direction and my world spun, making me sick. Careful hands reached for my face and held it still. My eyes flickered fully and I soon stared at Sora, only he looked scary. I gasped hard; a small shriek escaped my throat before I started choking. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Sure it had Sora's eyes and his hair but he also had a scary pumpkin mask over one of his eyes, he also had fangs and dark circles under his eyes.

"No Ayera! It's me, Sora!" He exclaimed, still holding my face with what I could see looked like clawed gloves.

I coughed once, mostly trying to clear my throat, we obviously weren't in Hallow Bastion, or Twilight Town, "Sora?...Where are we?" I stammered, trying to sound strong, and not what I was actually feeling.

Another voice, sounding like Donald's , answered instead of Sora, "We're Halloween Town."

"Yeah, when Sora told us you was hurt we took ya to Dr. Finkelstein!" Goofy chimed in on some kind of cue. The three were always finishing each others' sentences; I'd never had such luck as to having such good friends as them. Not that it really bothered me; all I needed was my Keyblade. That was all that mattered to me.

"Hey Ayera?" Sora asked me as I sat up and glanced wearily around the room. I was in some kind of freaky lab, I shivered lightly.

"What Sora?" I said kind of sharply, I watched him take a step back.

I started to tip over as I glared at him, kindly, despite my harsh words, he grabbed a hold of my right should and held me steady, "Where'd you come from anyway?"

My nose wrinkled, "That's a bit random now isn't it?" My voice still pretty icy, the softness that was in it from the dizziness long gone.

I looked up at the ceiling, folded my arms and closed my eyes thinking, it'd been a year since my little coming to Hallow Bastion, "Well I suppose it's a long story. But I guess I'll just tell you anyway. Okay," I started and faced the small group in front of me, "I don't really remember where my home world was, but I remember the darkness that had encased it. It was…almost a year and a half ago now that I think about it. I woke up, somewhere, I couldn't tell you just where, lying on my stomach and King Mickey was in front of me. Wearing an Organization cloak, just like he goes now you know; only I didn't know it was him at the time. He didn't face me completely but he gave me a side glance as I came to, maybe I was already in Hallow Bastion. I'm not really sure. Anyway with my head pounding I got to my knees, King Mickey was still giving me a side glance. Finally he said to me, 'Until _he_ gets back, it's your duty to take care of the Heartless.' I didn't know who you were, of course. Well that's when I met D –," I stopped talking. Sora didn't know about DiZ, I'd completely forgotten about DiZ. He'd come to me while I was making my way toward Hallow Bastion, from wherever the king had found me. The Gummi Ship he'd given me was swallowed whole into a portal and I'd ended up in Twilight Town. I remembered this because that's when he gave me my side job of watching over Roxas until the real Keyblade holder woke up. I'd been confused by this, I had a Keyblade and I wasn't asleep, so I'd ruled out that he wasn't talking about me. I chewed at a lip and debated telling Sora.

"Ayera?" He asked as I my eyes and my thoughts wandered around the room.

"Oh, well the king took me to Hallow Bastion after that and dropped me off telling me where I could find another Gummi Ship and to go meet the others. Of course I didn't argue with him and I was pretty clueless, I could hardly remember my name. After that I discovered the Keyblade and kicked some major but, you know, until you showed," I stated, Sora cringed as my words stung ever so slightly. It was then that I again realized that Sora and the others didn't look like themselves. Mildly curious I carefully got up to stand and look for something I could see myself in. Luckily a broken mirror stood a little way off the creepy desk on the other side of the room. To my amazement I myself had changed. My hair, which was a light blue, about shoulder length when it wasn't in its usually spiky ponytail, was streaked with black. My light yellow eyes were masked by a black mask that went out at the sides to form bat wings. Like Sora I had small fangs poking from my mouth. The mirror wasn't long enough to see my clothes but from what I could see looking down at myself I loosely resembled Sora. I cocked my head to myself and turned around to see more frightening people in the room now. A tall skeleton with a wide smile looked at me. I blinked, scared inside of course, but I wasn't about to let anyone know that. I looked him up and down over my nose and did my best with a smug look. A small blueish colored scientist in a wheel chair wheeled toward me, my hand shot up in defense.

"Oh please, don't give me that!" He said and poked around my body like I was a pin doll.

Feeling kind of violated I spoke up, "What do you think you're doing?" I scoffed giving him a nasty look.

"Well you don't seem to have any permanent damage, though that attitude of yours could be fixed." He replied without really answering my question.

Sora sheepishly smiled and raised his arms in a clueless gesture, "Sorry, Ayera, this is Dr. Finkelstein. And behind me is Jack," He introduced, Jack gave me a friendly wave. I however was having none of it.

"So can I be taken back to Hallow Bastion now. Right?" I almost pleaded, though the change of scenery was nice.

Dr. Finkelstein slapped my hand and said from his wheel chair, "No! You are to be monitored. You'll stay here for a little longer,"

I couldn't help but groan and shoot the doctor a stare that would burst anyone else into flames. If anything else was said to me I didn't hear it, I wasn't exactly in any kind of mood to discuss my recovery with anyone, and even though he saved me, I wanted to escape the weird watchful eye for Sora. So I wandered, I suppose I was pretty good at that. I stopped in Hinterland and stared at the trees with the different Holidays on it.

"Whoa," A voice came from behind me.

I turned rapidly around, Axel started at me blankly, "What?"

"What happened?" He asked and motioned toward all of me.

I half turned to glance at myself again, "I have no idea. I woke up like this. Why are you even here?"

He walked toward me with steady steps and when he was close enough he gave me a quick smile, "I heard about the Heartless attack. Are you alright?"

"I don't see why you persist on this "feeling" act. It's getting old," I told him and folded my arms across my chest.

His eyebrows started to knit together in a glare but then faded away and he said, "Can't help it, and I don't think it's going to change. Got it memorized?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed and snapped my fingers, remembering something, "my Gummi Ship is still at Twilight Town. Since you kinda…took me home that one day. Can you take me back so I can get it, but we have to be fast, I don't want Sora to start missing me." Axel gave me a nod and opened the black portal. Again I was nervous with the thing, I didn't want to stumble around in Darkness too long, it could do things to you. It could change you for the worse and I didn't want that to happen. Not that I was purely on the "good" side, seeing as I was traveling and talking to a Nobody, which was strictly forbidden. If anyone ever found out, I didn't want to think of what it might be like. I looked from the portal to Axel, he tried to give me a reassuring smile. I almost started regretting my decision of asking him when I took the first couple steps toward the swirling vortex. Axel stepped in front of me as I neared the portal, he took one stepped in and turned toward me, offering his hand. I almost didn't want to take it, thinking back on what he was and how things could go badly. But he hadn't steered me wrong just yet so I took it loosely. Trying not to look anxious or afraid.

The portal always left me feeling dizzy and slightly cold, but we'd reached Twilight Town well enough. I wasn't dead or anything, so that was a plus right? Axel followed me to my Gummi Ship, we walked in silence that wasn't exactly comfortable. With him behind me, watching me, I could see shivers run down my back and goose bumps freckle my skin. I wanted to take my arms into myself and jitter, but I didn't want Axel to know how weak he made me feel. I faced him once I officially made it to my ship, I wasn't exactly going to offer him a ride, but he did have to take me back to Halloween Town once I dropped off the ship.

"So, uh, now what?" He started with an awkward smile on his face.

I gave a small shrug, "Well, I'm going back to Hallow Bastion. I'm going to have to get back to Halloween Town somehow, and you know as well as I do I don't have portal powers."

"Oh that's right! Well I'll see you soon, Ayera," He gave me a handsome smile and a laugh as he waved and walked away from me. I shook myself when I realized that I was smiling to myself. I hit my temples, now that Axel was gone I'd come back to my senses.

"_What are you thinking Ayera! He's a Nobody! He's only playing with your emotions, he doesn't mean any of it, he has no heart!"_ I screamed in my head, my eyes tightly clenched. I shook off the feeling and headed into the Gummi Ship.

The ride to Hallow Bastion from Twilight Town was short and uneventful and for some reason my thoughts stayed with the image of Axel smiling at me before he left. I shivered, knowing no one could see me. I'd have to do some serious talking with myself to get out of this mess I'd made with Axel.

I shook my head violently again, "_Stop thinking about him!_" I continued and pounded my head against the metal of the ship. My heart almost sank a bit when I found that Axel wasn't there just waiting for me. He never said just when he'd come and get me, I realized. I hoped that he wouldn't make me wait long. I didn't want the others to think I'd gone completely missing, or possibly worse. That would cause a lot more drama than I needed at the moment. Sighing I sat by the entrance of Hallow Bastion, now that I thought about it, he could have gone to the bailey. I wasn't about to go looking for him though, just in case he showed here or I ran into Yuffie or Leon. My stomach started to curl in knots of discomfort. My mind started racing, what if he never showed? Or what if he didn't find me, or what if someone else found me before he got here? I buried my head into my knees and fretted, messing my hair up completely as my fingered ratted through it.

My heart started to race it's fastest when I heard him, "Hey there, something wrong? Did you miss me that much?"

My head shot up in a fierce glare, "That's not funny, Axel! Now if you're done playing take me back to Halloween Town." I demanded, standing up with my fists clenched at my sides.

"Well if you put it that way, I don't know if I want to take you back," He retorted and gave me a smirk with a fold of his arms he turned away from me.

My mouth dropped, "But – Axel you can't just – I mean c'mon you can't be serious!" I pleaded walking closer toward him; he refused to look at me, "Are you upset with me?"

I was mildly concerned until I heard him snicker, "Calm down will ya? We'll be back in no time, just chill. Got it memorized?"

"You say that a lot, you know," I muttered aimlessly, "Can we please just go now?"

He nodded with a quick roll of his brilliant eyes and held his hand up. The portal came up quickly and before I knew it, Axel was taking my hand in his and leading me through once more. The newest experience with the portal wasn't as terrible as the first two. I was more conscience of Axel's hand wrapped around mine, and as much as I hated admitting it, it helped me cope with the weird traveling thing.

Axel led me out of the portal with his hand, but he himself didn't show. I assumed he finally understood that I didn't want to be seen with him. Once he and his portal disappeared I noticed something was wrong, something was very, _very_ wrong. The Hinterlands were quiet, but a menacing form stood in the little clearing, while I was behind the tree that represented Valentine's Day. I got extremely bad vibes off of her and I oddly felt my dark Keyblade tugging at the back of my mind. That brought me back to when I was in the bailey and the voice told me not to use it. The voice, now that I thought about it, sounded very much like DiZ's voice. It couldn't have been, he never involved himself with my matters now that Sora was back. I glared at the thought of Sora, but quickly brought my focus back to the scene before me. A bag-like creature stood, laughing and looking at himself as the dark force stood without expression. I gulped hard, how long had I really been away? What happened to Sora and who were these people?

"I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent!" The bag-like guy said holding onto his stomach with a laugh.

The dark form called Maleficent replied with a sneer, "Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy?"

This Oogie person cheered with hatred back to her, "Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me... Uh...What was it they did to me?"

After this I sat down and covered my head, they were planning on taking out Sora! As much as I was thrilled I was scared out of my wits. And I couldn't do anything about it, I was trapped until they moved elsewhere, until then I had to be careful and quiet. By the aura that shown off of Maleficent I knew I stood no chance against her alone, and she had Oogie and the three kids I noticed Oogie was with. I opened my eyes again and removed my hands from my ears. Sitting on my knees and shins I peeked forward. I didn't see them, but my gut told me otherwise. I started to hyperventilate as I sat with my back against the tree. I wanted to call out to Axel again, though I knew he couldn't hear me, he was probably back in his world plotting my demise anyway. Hot tears of frustration blurred my vision, but I could just sit there and be helpless. I had my Keyblade, and I could use it if I needed to.

I called for my Keyblade and it readily came to my wanting hands. Determination set on my brow, my teeth clenched in a snarl. I jumped, ready for anything, out from behind the tree and charged forward, almost blindly. I stopped once I came to the center of the clearing, pausing with my Keyblade pulsing in my hand I looked around. There was no sign of the villains, but something _still_ felt wrong to me. A heavy pulse emanated off of my Keyblade, I could sense many Heartless on their way as I stood there. I held my ground and waited for the attack.

Just as the Shadows, Soldiers, and Wight Kights came upon me they all stopped in mid attack. Some hung up in the air while others were in mid step. I paused, my stance faltering only a little.

"Um…hello?" I called. My voice seemed to echo and everything was very still.

DiZ's voice came out of nowhere, answering my aimless question, "What did I tell you Ayera?"

"DiZ!" I called again, turning to try and find where the voice was coming from, "Tell me about what? The Keyblade? Was that you?"

"You're just like Namine, you never do as you're told. Now, before things get worse out away the Katblade. Don't listen to Ansem, he's trouble," He said in monotone.

Confused I swirled helplessly searching the black sky for answers, "I don't know who you're talking about! Who's Ansem? Is he the Imposter?"

No response came to my aid. I looked back at the frozen Heartless helplessly, I couldn't just turn away from them, they'd kill me, or worse. As I took up my stance again my faithful black Keyblade flashed from my hands. I tried but it failed to come to me. DiZ must have had some evil plot working up from wherever he was, because the Heartless started moving again and I hadn't brought my chakrams, they'd fallen back when I was getting attacked at the bailey. Though there wasn't nearly as many as last time, I could fight them off with nothing. So I ran back the way I'd came, right into a black portal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Axel? Axel where are you!" I screamed as I raced through the Darkness. He was really one of the only persons that could create the portal. I mean I was aware that the other Organization members could use them, but why would they help me? I hated it, being in that portal without Axel's hand holding mine and walking me toward the light at the end. I was panicking so bad I had tears streaming from my eyes. I couldn't find Axel and I knew I hadn't brought the portal. Just as I was about to give up all hope of reaching some kind of end I reached a blank, blue-ish area. The first portal behind me disappeared I noticed as I looked around franticly, "Alright Axel, the jokes on me. You can come out now!" I shouted with a very worried look on my face. I whined pitifully and waited for something, _anything_ to get me out of this blank place. I nearly jumped right out of my skin when another portal popped up.

It sat almost mocking me in my misery, "Axel?" I asked it though I was very aware it wouldn't answer me.

"Do you know why you're here?" A male voice said to me from out of the darkness.

"No," I stammered, "I- I have no idea. Do you?"

A dark cloaked man walk out of the portal, it hit me then that it might have been this Ansem person DiZ was warning me about. The one who'd given me the Keyblade.

"Because I sent you here. Now if you would so kindly come with me, your friend has one of my friends held hostage," He said bluntly returning to the dark portal. I looked behind me, taking little shuffled steps backward, there was no way I was going back in there alone. I gulped hard. It was either face my fears or be left here, I realized. I huffed nervously and raced back into the Darkness, arms held in front of me to block anything surprising. I was stopped abruptly, when I hit the Ansem person I fell down pretty hard, still incased in Darkness of course.

"You stay here, you'll know when you can come out of hiding," He said and looked down at me from the protection of his dark hood. I wanted out of this darkness, and I wanted out now. But it looked like I'd have to wait a little bit longer. The portal opened and I saw a girl in a pink kind of dress, but that all I could make from where I was sitting on the ground. With the man now gone I watched her follow a yellow dog and pass me, without really looking. She was running away from whoever had her "captive". I wasn't sure just who might take a girl like her, I mean, I didn't know her. As I got up to leave, thinking this was my time to go the portal disappeared, I heard a familiar voice yell as the portal died away.

"Wait! You said I could leave!" I shouted, my eyes searching through the Darkness for another way out.

About ready to run in the direction of the girl another portal opened and I saw Axel, calling his Chakrams with this Ansem guy standing in front of him. I knew this was what he meant. Overjoyed to see Axel again I ran straight for him, his arms out stretched for his Chakrams, his back facing me. I didn't think, I didn't yell for him, I just ran with hot tears stinging my eyes and cheeks. When Axel was in jumping range I leapt forward, bracing myself for impact. I wrapped my arms around his masculine waist, I could feel his hands let go of his Chakrams as I buried my face into his back. I knew then that I couldn't hide what I felt for Axel, no matter how often I told myself he was a Nobody and that he didn't have a heart. Axel stayed perfectly still as I hugged him, I could only imagine the look on his face, I figured that was why he'd been upset enough to kidnap someone else's friend.

"I was so scared Axel," I blurted as I turned my face away from his back. I released my strong embrace from him and he turned around, pure amazement was on his face. I stared into his eyes for the longest of times, just getting lost in his familiarity. Tears still stung at my eyes as he smiled at me. It seemed he was just as speechless as I was.

"Hey tiger," He said to me and chuckled. He said it in such a way that he almost sounded winded, but as long as he was talking to me, I was happy.

Tears silently welled in my eyes as I smiled up at him, before I could say anything he embraced me in a tight hug. It didn't know if he thought I needed it for if he need it but it was nice either way so I tried not to think about it too much. Wrapped up in Axels arms was like nothing I'd felt before, it was almost painful, but in a good way. I forgot that he was a Nobody, and I forgot that he had no heart; it didn't matter to me anymore. With a light smile on my face we stepped out the hug.

"What happened? Where are we, Axel?" I asked and looked around, finally noticing the scenery around me. We were on a beach and to my right was a lavish forest with a dock and something like a tree house.

"I don't know how you got here, but this is Destiny Island. I…well I was trying to kidnap that girl to get a friend back," He admitted and hung his head, the look in his torn eyes made my heart hurt for him. I knew he was referring to Roxas; just how I knew though was beyond be. I wanted to demand to him why he thought kidnapping a girl would bring Roxas back, but I decided against it.

"After you left I saw this evil woman talking to a bag of bugs and when I went after them I got attacked by some Heartless. And then things got weird and I ended up in the weird portal world. I'm never going back in there again," I sighed and crouched, thinking about being alone in the Darkness, it gave me shivers down my spine.

Axel scratched at his head and replied sounding concerned, "Well then how are you getting back to Halloween Town?"

I shot a look of surprise at him, "Uh oh. I didn't think about that. I'll just have to find a way to get into contact with him to come and get me."

"Or…" Axel added giving me a side look.

"Or what?" I shot back, "I'm _not_ going back into the Darkness!"

Axel put his hands on his knees to get down to my level, "How about I carry you and you keep your eyes closed. How does that sound?"

I sighed and look out to the water, it almost seemed like I had no choice, I had to get back to Sora and my Gummi Ship was back at Hallow Bastion. Without a word I got up and waited for him. It took him a little while to realize that I'd regrettably agreed to his idea. With a slight smirk he cradled me in his arms, the cloth of his Organization cloak was soft and warm against my body. With a hand holding tight onto the chest of the cloak I buried my face into him, so I wouldn't have to look at the darkness. I didn't want to get lost again, not in the Darkness. Something about was just evil and its presence loomed over my being like a dark storm cloud. I heard the portal open, but that was it. I shut my sense off the best I could so I wouldn't have a panic attack while I was in Axel's arms. That was when I noticed I had butterflies in my stomach, not from fear but from Axel holding me so close to him. I hoped he couldn't feel my heart beat racing as I came to this realization.

"Alright, last stop Halloween Town, hope you enjoyed the ride!" Axel joked and I carefully opened an eye to find myself within the town and not the Hinterlands. Steadily Axel put me down; this time didn't just leave like the last time. He kept a firm hand on my shoulder as I looked around for Sora and his friends. It didn't take very long, I saw the door to Dr. Finkelstein's slightly open and Sora's slightly poking out of it.

"I can handle it from here Axel. Thank you," I cooed turning around and hugging him.

His arms wrapped down me again, "Any time, but call for me I'll try to keep an ear out for you."

I watched Axel go with dismay slumped on my shoulders, with a slight grumble I turned and trudged toward Dr. Finkelstein's, tapping lightly on Sora's shoulder, letting him know I was behind him.

"Ayera! There you are! Where have you been?" He asked, surprised. The others crowed around to see me.

I flushed and tired to think of a good answer, "Oh…you know just around. Why, were you looking for me?"

"Well we thought you had gotten kidnapped by Oogie or Maleficent. We were actually about to let everyone know that we had to go find you," Sora explained waving his hands in the air as he did so. I took a small step back, avoiding getting hit.

I planted my feet firmly, trying to knock the joy of being with Axel off of my attitude, "Sorry for worrying you, I suppose." I grunted, folding my arms for affect.

Sora was silent and looked to Goofy and Donald for help, I was them shake their head and back away, "Well anyway, we should get going back to Hallow Bastion to drop off Ayera. It 's time to go!"

With that said we made it back to Hallow Bastion with no interruptions, and I had to promise to Dr. Finkelstein that I wouldn't go getting my heart taken by any Heartless and that I would do my best to recover fully. When I got back to Merlin's house it was Tifa who met me at the door.

"Are you alright? Sora told us what happened," She asked as the others looked toward me.

I tried my best to look everyone in the eye and reassure them that I was really ok, "Yeah, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Try not to be so cocky next time, we could have come to help you out," Leon said, trying to sound calm it sounded like. Biting the inside of my lip to keep from smiling I explained to everyone what happened, leaving out the parts with Axel and the Ansem kidnapping of course. As the day turned into night I sat idly outside of Merlin's, not wanting to go to Yuffie's place to sleep just yet. I need to say goodnight to Axel. I wanted to see him before the day was completely over. With knots in my stomach I wandered to the opening of the Bailey, but stayed outside of it. The walkway was crisp with nightly dew and it made the stones shine in the moon light.

I looked around cautiously, before I called Axel's name in the night, I didn't want anyone to hear me or spot me out here talking to a Nobody, "Axel?" I asked, feeling stupid after I said it. There was no way he could hear me, I blushed to myself. I felt mildly dumb, the old thoughts of him toying with me returned to my head. I tried my best to shake them off and tired again, "Axel!" This time louder, but not so loud that I'd wake anyone up.

A puff of Darkness blew in front of me, a portal opened and I heard him say, "Hold your horses, Ayera. I heard you the first time!"

A bright smile flew to my face and my doubts faded from me. I guessed that I should give him the benefit of the doubt more often. I waited patiently for him to leave the portal and close it, as he turned back to me I noticed he looked worn ad tired, "What's wrong?" I asked as my brows knitted together with unease.

"They're working me like a dog. I'm actually on a mission right now. Hey I got an idea, why don't you come with me? I promise it'll be fun!" He cheered lightly, though I could hear that he was tired.

"Will it be safe? You know I don't like the Darkness, "I cautioned, stepping up to him.

"You'll always be safe with me, got it memorized?" He smiled, wrapping an arm around me, I laughed lightly, feeling glad that I was with Axel.


End file.
